


Pour la mort, pour la vie.

by CacheCoeur



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Post battle of Winterfell, Post-Episode: s08e03 The Long Night, Spoilers, fluff hyper fluff, mega fluff
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-10 21:07:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18668386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CacheCoeur/pseuds/CacheCoeur
Summary: Arya pensait qu’elle avait si peu, presque rien, avant cette nuit. Il est vrai qu’avant de mourir, les Hommes pensent qu’ils n’ont rien. Arya, elle, avait réalisé qu’elle avait tout. Et qu’une fois encore, elle risquait de tout perdre. Et elle qui n’avait jamais peur de rien, en tremblait. Perdre sa famille encore une fois, lui serait fatal. Perdre Winterfell, lui serait insupportable. Perdre Gendry lui serait… Elle n’avait pas le mot et doutait d'être capable de le trouver.





	Pour la mort, pour la vie.

**Author's Note:**

> Hum hummmm je n'ai jamais écrit quoique ce soit sur GOT, malgré le fait que je sois une trés grande fan des livres, et de la série. En fait, j'ai toujours refusé de le faire, par respect pour G.R.R Martin qui a déclaré être réticent à ce que l'on écrive des fanfictions sur son univers, et j'ai mis un point d'honneur à respecter cela. Donc en fait, si, j'ai écrit deux/trois trucs durant ces dernières années, mais j'ai toujours refusé de les poster. 
> 
> Sauf que là, j'ai vraiment besoin d'exorcicer. Déjà pour commencer :
> 
> GENDRYA IS PUTAIN DE REAL LES GARS ! Je bave sur ce ship depuis la saison 2, et j'y croyais tellement pas… Puis quand j'ai vu la scène de la forge, je me suis dit "Humm ça pue, y'en a des deux qui va mourir, les scénaristes sont des fouines sans cœur, ils peuvent pas me faire ce cadeau sans me détruire après". J'ai été médisante.  
> Enfin bon, l'Histoire n'est pas terminée, et que les sept dieux protègent Gendry et Arya. Un peu de douceur dans ce monde barbare et sanglant ! 
> 
> Bref. J'ai écrit ce.... truc en 30 min, sans correction, j'y reviendrais plus tard. Je me sens obligée de partager ça, vraiment pour extérioriser...

\- Arya ?

 

Plusieurs voix l’appellent, mais c’est si lointain. Comme si elle rêvait, comme si elle était coincée dans cette frontière qui séparait le sommeil du monde des vivants… Devant elle, elle voyait Bran. Et elle se demanda… Ses yeux à elle, étaient-ils aussi vides que ceux de son frère ? Ils venaient de gagner la plus importante des victoires. Pourtant, les yeux bruns de Bran étaient inexpressifs.

 

Oui, peut-être que les siens aussi étaient inexpressifs.

 

Une main se posa sur son épaule, ferme. Arya prit alors conscience qu’elle s’était oubliée, qu’elle ne contrôlait plus son propre corps. Elle essaya de se souvenir. Elle avait tué le Roi de la Nuit. Puis plus rien. Plus rien entre ce moment, et celui où elle avait du se recroqueviller dans la neige, entourant ses genoux de ses bras. Elle tremblait aussi.

 

Sauf qu’Arya n’était pas de celles qui se recroquevillaient sur le sol en sanglotant, encore moins de celles qui tremblaient.

 

Elle releva la tête et se retourna. Jon était là. Juste derrière elle. Et il parlait. Des mots sortaient de sa bouche, mais elle ne les comprenait pas. Jon la secoua, s’agenouilla auprès d’elle et l’examina. Les sourcils froncés, il commença par la plaie qui ne saignait déjà plus sur sa tempe. Puis son cou, sur lequel était imprimé la marque des mains du Roi de la nuit. Il leva ses bras, ses jambes.

 

Arya n’était pas blessée. Elle allait bien. Elle était là. Pourtant, elle n’allait pas bien et elle n’était pas là. Elle allait mal et elle était ailleurs.

 

Jon plongea ses yeux dans les siens :

 

\- Arya ? Tu es blessée ? As-tu mal quelque part ? Oh Arya !

 

Il l’enlaça et elle se laissa faire jusqu’à ce que Sansa arrive à son tour, le visage figé par les horreurs qu’elle venait de voir en traversant Winterfell pour rejoindre le Bois sacré. Elle vit Jon, Bran, puis un corps qu’elle identifia comme étant celui d’Arya. Elle se mît à courir, son coeur tapant fort, un peu plus fort, à chacun de ses pas. Elle ne voyait pas l’expression de Jon, et le corps d’Arya ne bougeait pas, inerte. Mais Sansa continua de courir. Puis elle vit les yeux gris de sa sœur, bien ouverts. Un sourire mangea le visage de la rousse, qui étreignit son frère et sa sœur.

 

Tout était fini.

Arya avait tué le Roi de Nuit.

Tout irait bien.

 

Arya se mit à pleurer.

 

\- Arya ? Arya ?

 

Ils lui parlèrent sans qu’elle ne réponde, enfermée dans ses pensées.

 

\- Il faut rentrer au chaud. Sa peau est glacée.

 

Jon opina et voyant sa sœur toujours aussi immobile, entreprit de la prendre dans ses bras pour la soulever. Arya revint à elle. Elle avait mal partout, et pourtant elle se débattit, si fort et si bien que Jon abandonna, recula et l’observa, interdit.

 

Arya était si dure. C’était une battante, une guerrière. Il le savait maintenant.

Mais Arya craquait. Comme un lac gelé subissant un poids trop lourd pour lui.

 

Elle observa ses frères et sa sœur. Vraiment. Ses yeux gris voilés, étaient de nouveau expressifs. Elle continuait pourtant de pleurer.

 

\- Gendry.

\- Arya, il faut rentrer.

\- Gendry.

\- Que s’est-il passé ? Demanda enfin Jon à Bran.

\- Tu le sais déjà. Elle a tué le Roi de la Nuit, répondit ce dernier.

\- Gendry, répéta Arya.

\- Pourquoi est-elle comme ça ? Insista Jon.

\- Qui est Gendry ? l’interroga Sansa.

\- Uu forgeron, répondit simplement Jon.

 

Bran resta silencieux, et Arya continua d’implorer, de demander Gendry.

 

Sansa se releva et attrappa le poignet de Jon, qui s’apprêtait à partir :

 

\- Que fais-tu ?

\- Je vais chercher Gendry.

\- Est-il seulement encore en vie ? Murmura Sansa.

 

Arya entendait parfaitement.

Vivant ou mort, elle avait besoin de le voir.

Jon savait, comprenait ça.

 

\- Je vais chercher Gendry, affirma-t-il.

 

*******

 

Le ciel était ni bleu, ni gris, ni orange, ni noir. Il était un mélange de tout ça. Quand il baissa les yeux, Gendry ne vit que du rouge. Du rouge partout. Les morts étaient tous tombés, comme des poupées de chiffons, des marionnettes dont on aurait coupé les fils.

 

\- Que vient-il de se passer ?

-J’en sais foutrement rien, répondit Jamie Lannister.

 

Il donna un coup de pieds dans le crâne d’un marcheur blanc, qui s’écrasa et explosa contre le mur.

 

\- Le Roi de la Nuit doit être mort, supposa Brienne.

 

Gendry regarda les quelques survivants autour de lui. Ils étaient tous blessés, ou absents, souvent les deux, parfois ils agonisaient même. Le forgeron resserra son arme dans ses mains. Il descendit prudemment une montagne de mort, qui jonchaient et s’étaient étalés sur les escaliers. Dans la cour, il n’y avait plus que des corps sans vie, des cadavres qui pourrissaient déjà et à ses pieds, il y avait un morceau d’arme, brisé, cassé. Il se pencha pour la ramasser et son corps tout entier arrêta de fonctionner.

 

C’était l’arme qu’il avait faite pour Arya.

Elle n’avait pas été assez solide…

 

Il releva les yeux, pour fouiller tout autour de lui. Il commença par les personnes encore debout. Elle n’en faisait pas partie. Alors, il rebaissa les yeux, et la chercha parmi les autres, ceux qui n’étaient plus debout, et ne le seraient jamais plus.

 

C’était une véritable tempête dans ses oreilles, dans sa gorge, dans ses poumons. Tout son être hurlait, et pourtant, il restait calme.

 

Il vit un corps, un peu petit, et des cheveux bruns. Trop longs pour que cela soit Arya. Gendry se pencha tout de même et ferma les yeux bruns de Lyanna Mormmont qui s’étaient rouverts en bleu quelques instants auparavant. Elle s’était battue, jusqu’au bout.

 

\- Mon garçon !

 

Gendry se retourna pour voir Ser Davos qui fixa l’arme que le forgeron tenait dans ses mains. Pas son marteau. Mais l’autre. Celle d’Arya. Ser Davos soupira :

 

\- Je l’ai vue.

\- Où ça ? s’empressa de demander Gendry.

\- Je l’ai vue se battre contre une vingtaine de marcheurs blancs. Elle les a tous terrassé les uns après les autres… Elle dansait avec ton arme, murmura-t-il.

\- Où est-elle maintenant ?

\- Je ne sais pas.

 

Il lâcha l’arme.

Il essaya de chasser les images de sa tête. Celles qui lui montraient Arya, en train de se battre, de tomber, de se faire déchiqueter. Elle était forte. Mais ils l’étaient tous ici. La mort, la vie… Ce n’était pas qu’une question de compétences en matière de combat. C’était de la chance. Parfois, c’était juste de la chance…

Arya n’en avait peut-être pas eue.

Et il continua de l’imaginer, morte. Quelque chose de brisa en lui.

 

\- Où est-elle ? Redemanda-t-il calmement.

 

Il souleva plusieurs corps, leur donna des coups de pieds, devenu fou, jusqu’à crier :

 

\- QUELQ’UN AURAIT-IL VU LES STARK ?

 

Tyrion Lannister, aux côtés de son frère, le rejoignit :

 

\- Sansa Stark est dans le Bois sacré.

\- Et Jon Snow ? Quelqu’un a vu Jon Snow ?

 

Partout autour d’eux les uns demandaient des nouvelles des autres, et pourtant, Gendry se sentait seul, enfermé dans sa détresse. Il aurait du insister. La faire descendre dans la crypte, avec les autres.

 

\- Mon garçon, garde ton calme…

 

Gendry regarda Ser Davos, prêt à lui répondre qu’il en était incapable. Puis il le vit, derrière lui. Jon Snow qui s’avançait vers lui. Le Roi du Nord s’arrêta devant lui, et le regarda droit dans les yeux :

 

\- Elle te réclame.

 

Sa poitrine se comprima.

 

\- Arya ?

 

Jon hocha la tête. Gendry ne sourit pas. Ses mains se détendent juste autour de son marteau qu’il n’avait toujours pas lâché, contrairement à l’arme d’Arya.

 

\- Elle va bien ?

\- Je ne sais pas.

 

Gendry se figea de nouveau.

 

\- Elle est dans le Bois sacré.

 

Gendry n’entendit rien de plus, et bouscula légèrement Jon, en se précipitant vers l’endroit qu’on venait de lui indiquer. Jon, sur ses talons, se mit en travers de sa route :

 

\- Pourquoi ?

 

Gendry fronça les sourcils.

 

\- Pourquoi elle te réclame toi ?

 

Le forgeron resta muet. Jon, lui, avait des questions. Arya et Gendry ne se connaissaient pas, et à sa connaissance, ils ne s’étaient jamais parlés. Alors pourquoi sa petite sœur, sanglotait-elle son prénom ? Le prénom de celui qui aurait du être un inconnu.

 

\- Je…

 

Jon le regardait si durement. Gendry se redressa.

 

\- On se connaît et quand on aura le temps, je te raconterai.

\- Me raconter quoi ? Insista Jon.

\- L’histoire d’une fille qui se fait passer pour un garçon et d’un bâtard qu'on a vendu, qui veulent juste vivre.

 

Jon voudrait en savoir plus, mais Gendry était déjà loin.

 

*******

Arya avait enfermé ses sentiments, ses émotions dans une toute petite boîte qu’elle avait enterré très profondément au fond d’elle. Elle ne l’avait jamais déterrée.

 

Pendant des années, elle s’était empêchée de ressentir, d’aimer, de s’attacher, sans vraiment y parvenir.

 

Il y avait eu Tourtechaude, Lommy, la Montagne, Jaqen h'ghar. Elle s’était empêchée de penser à son père, à sa mère, à Robb, à sa belle-sœur, morte alors qu’elle était enceinte. Elle s’était empêchée de penser à Bran qu’elle pensait mort, à Rickon, si petit, à Sansa, si fragile, à Jon, qui vivait sur le mur. Elle s’était empêchée de penser à sa maison, à Winterfell…

 

Elle était devenue personne et parfois elle se demandait si elle était encore capable d’être quelqu’un.

 

Arya était chez elle, et même depuis qu’elle y était, elle n’avait pas déterrée la boîte, parce qu’ils allaient tous mourir. Ça faisait partie de la vie. De sa vie.

 

Tout ce qu’elle avait accomplis, appris depuis la mort de son père, l’avait conduit ici.

 

Elle avait vu Gendry sur un cheval, toujours en vie, puis dans la forge, toujours à lui parler d’un ton péremptoire. Toujours aussi appliqué sur son art, ses yeux toujours aussi bleus, sa voix toujours aussi rassurante et pourtant si dure… Gendry.

 

Elle le pensait mort des mains de la femme rouge et quand elle l’avait vu, bien en vie, ses lèvres s’étaient étirées d’elles-mêmes et Arya avait souris.

 

Arya aimait sa famille, sa maison, ses amis. Mais cet amour… Elle ne le connaissait pas, ne savait pas ce que c’était, et avait toujours pensé que ce n’était pas pour elle. Mais si elle était capable d’aimer comme on aime un homme, c’était et ce serait Gendry.

 

C’était Gendry.

 

Arya pensait qu’elle avait si peu, presque rien, avant cette nuit. Il est vrai qu’avant de mourir, les Hommes pensent qu’ils n’ont rien. Arya, elle, avait réalisé qu’elle avait tout. Et qu’une fois encore, elle risquait de tout perdre. Et elle qui n’avait jamais peur de rien, en tremblait. Perdre sa famille encore une fois, lui serait fatal. Perdre Winterfell, lui serait insupportable. Perdre Gendry lui serait… Elle n’avait pas le mot et doutait d'être capable de le trouver.

 

C’était à tout ça, qu’Arya pensait. Pas au fait qu’elle venait de sauver Westeros.

 

\- Arya ? Arya ?

 

Elle releva la tête et ses yeux gris rencontra les yeux bleus de Gendry.

 

\- Tu es mort.

\- Non, Arya.

 

Il lui prit les mains qu’il posa sur son torse. Et elle sentit son coeur, ses battements plus ou moins réguliers. Elle sentit sur ses lèvres son souffle chaud. Et elle pleura encore plus. Elle n’avait pas besoin qu’on la protège, qu’on la couve et encore moins qu’on la prenne en pitié. Son attitude démontrait tout le contraire, et ça la rendait furieuse.

 

Peut-être que toutes ses larmes, c’était celles qu’elle n’avait jamais pleurées pendant tout ce temps.

 

\- Arya, on est vivant. Grâce à toi. Pourquoi tu pleures ?

 

Il ne la prit pas ses bras, ne la toucha pas. Il voulait lui donner assez d’espace, assez de temps. Il voulait juste la voir, et elle respirait, elle pleurait, elle était en vie. C’était tout ce qui comptait pour l’instant.

 

\- Cette nuit j’ai faillis tout perdre, murmura-t-elle. Je ne veux plus jamais ressentir ça. Je m’étais promis de ne plus jamais ressentir ça.

\- C’est impossible Arya.

\- Je crois que je l’ai compris.

 

Au Dieu de la Mort, elle avait hurlé « Pas aujourd’hui » tellement de fois, qu’elle savait qu’il n’y aurait jamais de dernière fois. Et ça lui faisait mal d’y penser.

 

\- Rentrons.

\- Je n’arrive pas à bouger, avoua-t-elle.

 

Elle avait mal partout.

 

Il l’aurait bien enlacée, embrassée. Mais Jon était à côté, alors il se contenta de lui prendre la main et il attendit. Le Roi du Nord s’approcha finalement et Gendry lui fît un bref signe de tête. Jon Snow prit sa petite sœur dans ses bras et la souleva délicatement. Elle se débattit et Gendry la fit taire :

 

\- Laisse nous prendre soin de toi.

 

Et ça la calma. Arya luttait pour ne pas s’endormir, et s’accrocha à la sensation des doigts de Gendry, entremêlés aux siens, qui suivait Jon de deux pas. Mais elle s’endormit tout de même.

 

Tout était terminé.

Ils étaient tous en sécurité.

 

*******

Trouver une pièce encore bien fermée et sans cadavres à l’intérieur avait été un véritable casse-tête. Mais finalement Jon et Sansa y étaient parvenus. Arya somnolait et Sansa donnait des ordres. Elle exigeait toutes sortes de choses. A manger, un lit, un bain chaud, des vêtements propres. Jon était parti. Il y avait des choses à régler, des corps à enterrer, à brûler, des remparts à réparer, des morts à compter, à pleurer. Arya, elle, elle voulait juste du silence. Pourtant, elle se laissa faire, quand sa sœur la plongea dans une baignoire.

 

L’eau était glacée.

Arya s’en moquait bien.

 

\- Merci, lui murmura finalement Sansa.

 

Arya ne répondit rien. Personne n’avait à la remercier. Sansa la regarda tristement et nettoya les plaies de sa sœur avec un chiffon. Elle vit les cicatrices de sa cadette. Non seulement les nouvelles, mais encore plus, les anciennes. Elle prit soin d’Arya. Comme elle aurait du le faire il y a des années.

 

\- Qui est Gendry ?

\- Un forgeron, répondit simplement Arya.

\- Qui est Gendry pour toi ? Précisa Sansa.

\- La raison pour laquelle j’ai peur de vivre.

 

Arya regarda l’eau. Elle était si limpide avant qu’elle ne s’y plonge. Désormais, elle était noire, rougeâtre. Un feu avait été allumé, et elle parvint à se réchauffer une fois des vêtements propres enfilés. Elle s’enveloppa dans une couverture que sa sœur lui tendit et essaya de s’endormir, sans y parvenir.

 

*******

Malgré la fatigue, tout le monde avait œuvré toute la journée pour débarrasser la cour et le château de Winterfell de tous les cadavres. Gendry s’était activé, comme les autres. Ca l’avait empêché de penser à Arya. Il avait vu Sansa, qui lui avait assuré que sa cadette allait bien.

 

Tout le monde murmurait le prénom d’Arya autour de Gendry.

Tout le monde demandait des nouvelles de la Tueuse des marcheurs blancs.

Arya était sur toutes les lèvres, et tout le monde voulait la voir, l’enlacer, l’embrasser la faire danser dans les airs.

Arya leur avait offert la vie. Leur vie.

 

Gendry avait essayé de tous les ignorer. Jon Snow s’était planté devant lui après avoir raccompagné Daenerys à l’intérieur… Il y avait encore une guerre à gagner. Jon soupira. Arya, au même titre que Bran et Sansa, n’était pas sa sœur de sang. Pourtant, il l’aimait et l’aimerait toujours comme telle. Il fixa les yeux bleus de Gendry, le bâtard de l’usurpateur.

 

\- On a vécu un moment ensemble, expliqua enfin Gendry. Elle m’a sauvé la vie plusieurs fois. Après la mort de votre père, elle a voyagé avec moi et quelques autres hommes. Elle se faisait passer pour un petit garçon, qui comme nous, allait rejoindre la garde de nuit.

\- Vous n’êtes jamais allé sur le mur ?

\- Non. On a été fait prisonnier.

 

Et Gendry lui raconta à mesure qu’il empilait les corps sur des charrettes, Jon Snow l’imitant sans rien dire, sans interrompre son récit.

 

A la fin de ce dernier, il se demanda ce qu’Arya avait vécu après tout ça. Arya était si secrète… Et il remercia Gendry.

 

\- Je n’ai rien fait.

\- Tu as été son ami. Elle a toujours eu besoin d’amis.

 

Gendry baissa les yeux.

Arya était plus qu’une amie. Elle l’avait toujours été. Il le savait depuis quelques temps maintenant. Il resta muet et continua d’effacer Winterfell de ses derniers cadavres.

 

*******

Gendry s’étira. Il y avait encore tant à faire, pourtant, tous s’était accordé un temps de répit. Tormund avait suivi Brienne, Tyrion avait convié tout le monde à boire un verre, Daenerys avait prononcé un discours, sans mentionner la guerre qui allait faire rage au Sud. Le temps n’était pas à ça, elle le savait.

 

Gendry s’était isolé, pour rejoindre la forge et s’écrouler sur son lit d’appoint. Il s’arrêta net en y apercevant Arya. Incapable de dormir, elle était venue ici. Ses cheveux n’étaient pas attachés, et tombaient devant ses yeux. Elle était toujours enveloppée dans sa couverture. Gendry l’observa.

 

\- Je n’arrivais pas à dormir. Alors je t’ai attendu.

\- Je suis là.

 

Il s’approcha, et s’assit à ses côtés.

 

\- Tout le monde te cherche, souffla-t-il. La Montagne, la Reine Daenerys, Tormund, Brienne… Tout le monde.

\- Je n’ai pas envie de les voir.

\- Je m’en irais pas.

\- Je ne t’ai jamais demandé de partir, murmura-t-elle.

 

Elle regardait droit devant elle, pour éviter de le regarder lui.

 

\- Je pensais qu’on allait tous mourir.

\- On le pensait tous.

\- J’ai cru que tu étais mort.

\- J’ai aussi cru que étais morte.

 

Il désigna sur une étable, l’arme qui lui avait faite. Gendry avait prit le temps de l’y déposer, se promettant de la réparer, ou d’en faire une autre.

 

\- Cette nuit dernière, avant que les marcheurs blancs…

\- On peut ne pas en parler, la coupa-t-il.

\- Tu ne veux pas en parler ? l’interrogea-t-elle.

\- Et toi ? Tu veux en parler ?

\- Pas vraiment.

 

Arya ne regrettait pas l’ombre d’un instant ce qu’il s’était passé dans cette forge. Elle ne regrettait rien.

 

Elle se coucha sur le lit, et Gendry l’imita, sans rien. Ils se blottirent l’un contre l’autre, sans s’en rendre compte, sans le savoir. Elle se retourna pour lui faire face et ses mains encadrèrent son visage. Il ferma les yeux, et embrassa ses doigts, qui couraient sur ses joues, sa mâchoire.

 

\- Je t’ai aimé pour la mort. Je ne sais pas si je serais capable de t’aimer pour la vie, chuchota-t-elle.

 

Mais elle en avait envie. Son coeur en avait envie, son corps en avait envie.

 

Il embrassa ses lèvres et il ressentit encore une fois toutes ces choses qu’il avait éprouvé quand elle avait posé sa bouche sur la sienne la toute première fois. 

 

Personne ne lui avait jamais fait ressentir ça.

 

\- On y pensera plus tard. Mais pas aujourd’hui.

 

Il resserra son étreinte sur son corps, et elle se laissa faire.

 

\- Non pas aujourd’hui, sourit-elle.

 


End file.
